Carnival
by Sakuracutey35
Summary: Sealand x Latvia pairing Rated M and their all grown up now!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

Pairing: Sealand x Latvia

Rated M (future yaoi)

A/N: Their all grown adults (those in the anime that are younger)

My names Peter Kirkland and I never believed in love. I thought it was just a joke. I walked the streets everyday and saw each "lover" kissing each other passionately at restaurants or peck each other on the cheek when walking along, hands or fingers entangled together. I never felt real love before so I didn't know why everyone had felt as if though the person they were with was so special and important that they'd marry each other. To begin with I never even believed in love at first sight! I thought that was a bunch of bologna.

I was walking the same street as I always did. The stores seemed lively today. People bustled and hugged their "lovers". People threw coins in the fountain that was in the center of all the stores.

I looked around at everyone so cheery and the fact that Christmas was coming up. It's not my favorite season but that's only because my family lives far away from em and onii never wants to come over for Christmas. I always try to stay cheery anyways because I don't want anyone worrying about me, that is if they even recognize me.

I looked at all the couples roaming around just trying to spend as much time as they can before one of them has to leave for the weekend holiday or just plainly just to spend time with them. The parents were buying teddy bears the size of a child's entire body and little operated toys. The sight of this brought a slight smile to my freezing face. I buried my face into my jacket and just as I looked up to see where I was going I couldn't react fast enough as this man in front of me walking in the opposite direction of me with a maroon coat on bumped into me. I stumbled back a little and looked up quickly to smile shyly and excuse myself. I opened my eyes before he replied back and my face turned red, and not just from the bitter coldness.

I reached home later that day and sat down on my chair and burned some logs in my fire place. The chair wasn't so comforting from being metal and the fact that it was winter so I was freezing my butt even more. A voice rang out near the book shelf asking if I had any romantic novels and I smiled and whispered under my breath "He hasn't changed on bit".


	2. Reunion

A/N: sorry the last one was so short

Chapter 1

Reunion

I looked over towards the bookshelf and smiled. "I keep my romance novels on the floor next to my bed."

He was shaking either from nervousness or the cold and it made me a little antsy seeing him so awkward looking. It was like watching someone dance around the pee pee dance.

He came over to the side of my bed and looked down and just stood there for a second probably reading the title of the book. He crouched down to get the book and we he stood up again he looked confused. I looked away and threw another log into the fire and he talked with his small voice, his always hesitant, stuttering voice that sort of had a low pitch.

"Hey Peter is this right? There's only one novel next to you're bed, I was expecting more." He had said.

"That's correct there is only one book, remember I'm poor and I'm not that much of a reader." I had replied to the blonde.

The man hesitantly walked over to where I sat and sat down on the floor with legs crossed like criss cross apple sauce. I stood up and offered my seat but he stuttered nervously and replied with denial. I was worried about him since I knew my butt had warmed the seat up a little and the fact that the floor was probably colder than the seat was before I sat on it. I offered again trying to contain my composure and he finally accepted after I asked again for the third time.

He never let his eyes stray off the pages for a second when he read it. I felt awkward because now I was freezing and this man that I hadn't seen for years was now in my house was reading a romance novel. I stood up and went to my bed sitting down on it. It was cold as everything else in this house. I tried resting down on it but it felt so uncomfortable. The man looked over and asked if I was afraid the book shelf would fall down on me when I slept and I replied with a "yes".

He walked over to where I sat and lied down with me with one of his fingers holding his spot inside the book while he wrapped his arms around my body getting close to me. I started freaking out. How could he not feel so awkward like this. My breath became heavy and it clashed with his warm breath and it made me blush being so close to a guy I had barely even remembered!

He looked at me confused as if he didn't understand that things like this were awkward and the fact that he actually made a bold move like that makes me think he has changed a lot. He never was like this he was always shy and stuttering he does act like that a lot but now he just did something that doesn't even seem like something he would do it made me feel weird but the blushing couldn't stop and I couldn't let him know what was going on in my mind other than then the fact that I was blushing.

"What's you're name again?" I asked with a guilty, apologetic smiling face.

He giggled and cuddled up close to me. I blushed a thousand times more than ever before.

"My name? Can you remember what country I am at least?" He replied making me feel awkward.

"Latvia?" I stuttered hoping to get the answer right and the fact that I couldn't think straight in this position.

He giggled again making me feel like maybe I did get it wrong. I freaked out, I thought I knew! I closed my eyes and apologized but he immediately took my chin in his soft long fingers and lifted my head up until I had eye contact. I shot out of the bed and with a face redder than a tomato from Italy. I turned around and faced the fireplace when my butt reached the floor. I heard giggling and I hugged my knees to my chest embarrassed.

Raivis, That was the name that popped into my head as Latvia wrapped his arms around my neck from behind while he now sat on his knees.

"Raivis, that's you're name right? Can we..." I couldn't finish my sentence I was too shy, I was turning into Raivis already!

"It's like we've switched personalities if you think about it, but we still have our old personalities In there, and what were you gonna say?"

When he said that I thought he was reading my mind but it also ticked me off. I wanted to be myself. I then finally replied taking my hands off of my legs and placed them on his arms, my legs still pressed up to my chest. I curved my body like I would hang onto his arm even if he picked up his arm.

"Let's go out tomorrow." I answered boldly and didn't hesitate, I didn't want to go back to the past where I was stuttering as a child, I couldn't go back. Not after her. Raivis was also acting too much like her, this had to stop.

Latvia got his face towards the fire but was actually getting his face in front of mine from behind so when he turned his head he could look at my face properly. I looked at him back and saw his eyes look straight into mine with his eyelids half closed. I sighed, closing my eyes and I pushed him away. He looked at me bewilderingly. I looked at him dead in the eyes with an not amused face asking "Where's Raivis and what have you done with him?"

He stopped smiling and started the shaking thing again with his body, his nervous cute stuff and I looked at him seriously and asked again. He blurted out these words like he was being attacked by Germany and was Italy asking for him to not kill him. "I was trying to act like I wasn't shy or nervous so that you'd think I'd be tough!"

I laughed until it hurt. I even laughed past that point, my stomach was hurting and my stomach was probably forming abs. I couldn't breath is what it felt like when laughing like so. I snorted at some point and stopped laughing and breathed in nice and slow. Raivis was now shaking his ass off and I made a little noise of laughter and became serious again but still smiling and replied to him.

"Haha sorry that was rude of me. I missed that shaking thing of nervousness you do. You're so cute when you try to tell me you were trying to act tough for me." I giggled a little and told him another thing. "You did fool me though haha."

He smiled awkwardly and laughing with me a little. He looked guilty or just plain awkward when he smiled and laughed with me. He looked like he was hiding something. We we sounded so drunk, it's like we should have had glass bottles of beers in our hands. It still bothered me though that he looked so awkward. There must be something on his mind and I know it's not sex!


	3. Tell Me

Chapter 2

Tell Me

Raivis had taken me up on the offer the other night when I asked to go out. It's only friendly stuff! We hadn't spent a couple years together so what other way to get to connect with each other again would we want to do?

We went through my regular daily walk on the street with all the shops and the fountain. Oh the fountain of memories. I stopped when I thought of that. That fountain. That's...where...

"Peter, Peter...Peter!" Raivis was yelling at me from a distance away. I turned immediately expecting him to be by a store and asking to get in there. I was wrong he was just worried about getting lost and why I had stopped. I ran over to him quickly. He stopped me before I could apologize. He looked at me like he was going to cry.

"Sealand, why are you crying? You're going to make me cry."

I looked at him confused and touched my lower eye lid and felt a rough thin lower lid unlike usual. I remembered that feeling. I was crying, I knew that feeling. I knew how my skin reacted to things like this. My lids were probably red and my eye line was probably almost over flowing with tears. It was like a beaver dam, my lids were keeping the tears from falling down my cheeks. The lids didn't help after a moment or so. The water like substance splashed onto one of my fingers. Raivis got worried and hurriedly sat me near a bench and hugged me to his chest.

I didn't care if people saw us hugging or me crying I just wanted to get away from the fountain. Before I could tell him that someone walked by shouting "Carnival! Carnival! Every year, once a year! It's very rare to see this Carnival here so come on over and have a good time!"

Raivis looked at me still concerned yet still offered stuttering a little. I accepted just to get away from this place.

It felt like we walked miles just to get to the carnival but we finally saw flashing lights and a Ferris wheel high above the trees. Raivis grabbed my hand and starting running slowly for me so I wouldn't trip or fall and as I forcefully followed him I looked up at the ferris wheel with a little laugh that signaled I was afraid. I wasn't scared of heights I just had never been on one of these and I was afraid that if someone else didn't get into our car on the ferris wheel I might just blurt something out to Raivis.

We did everything at the carnival. We played games like crazy. We burned money off of us so quickly. Raivis had to pay for me after I ran out. I felt bad but he knew my situation yet I still felt bad. Finally it came to the rides. He got scared every time the ride had a down fall he would have tears coming out of his just because the force of the air pushed everything wet out of his eyes. Once we got off the rides I would smile and hug him and he would be a little surprised but he'd hug back. He was a nervous wreck when it came to rides. We finally got to the ferris wheel and as I sat down I hoped for someone to claim that they knew us and get on but that never happened in real life. This was real lie and I had to face the fact that I just had to tell him sometime.

The Ferris Wheel started up and Raivis was so happy but he was still in does his shaky nervous thing. My smile faded when we reached the top. There was the fountain down below on my left side. This ferris wheel I lied about. I had been on a ferris wheel and it was this one. In fact I've only been here once because of her. When our car reached the very top I looked at Raivis straight in the eyes and I couldn't stop myself from talking.

"Latvia I think I'm gay!"

That shut him up. He looked at me straight in the eye too and he wasn't shaking then he was almost in like a serious mode.

"What makes you think that?" His shaking came back to make him look like normal Latvia again but what happened in those past couple of seconds where he didn't shake me think there was something other than me on his mind.

"I can't tell you." I hesitated I didn't know if I should tell him. "Well, not right now."

He laughed a slight little and said "tell me when you're ready, I don't want you crying again." That really shocked me somehow, I don't know why but it did.

We reached the bottom again and as we got off I saw the country Wy. I remembered her because she was my third "her". As if the first her wasn't enough.

We got back to my house around 8:30 surprisingly. I didn't know why Raivis was spending so much time at my house even though he has a house of his own and the fact that I do fine alone. What happened last night was just that we couldn't find an extra bed so I slept on the floor even though he insisted to be on the floor with his cute stuttery voice. Tonight was probably going to be similar.

I started lying down already and right when I closed my eyes I felt a palm place itself on the back of my head and lift it up slowly and then I felt a weight press down on my hips or more like crotch area. I opened my eyes and there I see Raivis blushing with his face right next to mine. His lips were hovering above mine, his eye lids were shut. As he hovered above my lips he slowly opened his eyes to see my eyes. I wasn't blushing and I don't know why! My eyes just closed half way and my body relaxed under him. I closed my eyes as I saw his eyes get closer to me or more like his face. I felt soft, smooth skin brush against my lips and place itself there. I opened my eyes when I felt a pulse pulse against my lips. It was his neck on my lips. His head was on my shoulder and all I heard were sniffles and splashing of tiny tears hitting the floor.

I felt his boxers rub against mine as he shivered and cried. I started blushing when he starting rubbing his sausage in his "leather pants" against my sausage in my "leather pants." I know he didn't mean it but I sure felt like I had an orgasm that night. Or at least a nose bleed.

He lifted his head up and I couldn't stop blushing, his stuttering was so frigging cute! He looked at me with his tears hitting my cheeks and sliding down the sides of my chin. He then told me to get in bed. I blushed even more and asked what for. I know he wasn't thinking pervertedly like me so I had to stop blushing and stop asking questions like its stinking twenty questions.

I get into the bed as he cuddled me in a way sorta and as I lied down his legs laid on top of mine. The other leg was actually under my legs while the other was on top. His arms were wrapped around my entire body at the shoulders. His head rested against my neck and as he finally fell asleep I looked at him for two straight hours. I watched him almost like I would watch a video of him rubbing his sausage in his leather pants against my leather pants that contain my sausage... with a nose bleed.

He woke up when I started thinking of a video like that and when he woke up, he woke up to my eyes staring at him. He was so tired from getting little sleep and just waking up he didn't really think of why I was staring he just smiled and closed his eyes to go to sleep again.

Ten minutes later he was completely asleep and I kissed his forehead good night. I felt something press against my lips and I moved my lips a little and felt it like there were a bottom and top part to it. I felt the two parts separate a little felt something wet and soft pass between my lips and a nervous type of shaking. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down slightly and saw that it was Latvia's tongue in my mouth. I played with his tongue in my mouth slowly and it felt so right. It felt so right. It felt ..so...right. I moved my mouth away and syliva had clung to both our lips and was like one strip of spaghetti in both of our mouths, the syliva hung between our lips and it felt so right.

"Peter" Raivis stuttered with a little sound of light breathing in between words "I love you."

"I love you too Raivis, I can tell because you're different then the "hers" there's something about you, but I guess now I know for sure I'm gay.


	4. Visit

Chapter 3

Visit

We sat around for hours not knowing what to do.

Raivis and I had only snuggled last night after the kiss but since then I felt different. I felt like a new man. The only thing is that I'm clueless as to whether we're dating or not. No one said anything so I'm guessing maybe there was a miss-communication between us.

I stood up and looked at Raivis and just said it. I didn't want to beat around the bush so it had to be done and I had to know.

"Raivis, are we going out?" I got a little scared but I had to face these facts. This was the way of becoming a country (or at least America's way) Don't be shy, be bold!

He looked at me with his shaky nervous thing as usual and he stuttered on his words.

"I-I-I guess s-s-so." He looked at me with an awkward smile like he was very unsure of something or maybe just a little taken a back.

I smiled my big smile and kissed him on the cheek. After all this time of him staying at my house I really wanted to go to his house now. All I remember of his house is that he lives with Estonia and Lithuania.

"Let's go to you're house Raivis, I haven't been there in a while." I told him trying maybe to surprise him or just maybe see him shake again.

He opened his mouth to answer to it with his little tiny shaking body but he shut his mouth and closed his eyes and his nervous shaking became a little bit more shaky I guess I could say. He was so cute looking like maybe he was going to blush and his body shaking and his innocent cuteness was so cute! I thought I was going to melt in my house even though it's like 42 degrees outside! The only thing that bothered me again about him was this his face maybe suggested that he didn't want to go.

We traveled to his glorious house where what used to be nice and fancy and regular sized was now a huge house probably as big as a smaller version of a castle! Since Latvia had grown up and Estonia and Lithuania there I guess maybe they needed more space for more than just a regular family of five.

I walked inside and a chandelier was hanging above and carpets that were polished and floors waxed. It was so beautiful and bright I couldn't take my eyes off of it all. I was soaking it all up in so fast I almost fell over from all the excitement. Raivis wasn't so happy when people felt that way towards his house but I'm sure he was just happy I was there. He showed me around the house and when we finally got to Lithuania's room (the third to last room showed on tour) and it was full of his flag's colors and it looked like maybe his room was supporting a college with all the green on the wall and the posters of his college's name. His room was also full of pictures of him and his wife or husband. I wasn't really paying attention since what I really wanted to do was pay attention to Raivis.

Next came Estonia's room (second to last room) It was full of him and Raivis from when Raivis was younger and they used to play a lot. It showed him and Raivis playing in the back yard. Swinging together on the same swing, Estonia on the seat and Latvia in his lap. It was so cute and happy. I really thought that maybe spending so much time away from Estonia maybe made Estonia feel sad that he didn't have his little body with him most of the time. I felt bad for pulling Latvia away from him but It wasn't my decision.

Finally it was Raivis's room. It was full of...me. All I saw were pictures of me smiling and me hugging him and when we were younger and he stabbed me with the flower the first time we met. Me acting as Canada. It was just me and only a little of him. I really wanted to look at pictures of Latvia but I forgot he's not selfish and doesn't really think of himself that much. The last picture I looked at was a painting of me and him in a bed, our hands on each other's cheek and staring deeply into each other's eyes. It was like whoever drew this was imagining or at least being told of what to draw and that that person telling them what to paint was foreshadowing the future of me and Raivis In bed yesterday.

I looked at Latvia and he was looking down at the ground while he had his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt and his face blushing. He was looking from side to side on the floor and with his head still hung low he turned his pupils far enough to the side where he could see me and his face turned redder than it already was. He looked back down and closed his eyes with his nervous shaking becoming cuter and cuter (bigger and bigger).

I came over to him and put my right hand on to his back and leaned down towards his face and his face suddenly sprung up, turned towards me, a little surprised the second I touched him. He couldn't think fast enough to understand that a couple shirt seconds later my lips were pressed to his for a quick moment and when I let go he finally processed it and blushed so bright red it looks like he would burst into beautiful Latvian fireworks. I chuckled over that.

Estonia walked in a minute later and saw Latvia's body hovering over mine, my knee pressed against his crotch, his hands holding down my wrists, our lips locked with slight drool sliding down my chin. Raivis broke the kiss with drool dripping from his mouth. His face was a bright red fiery color and he was still looking at me with those half closed eyes and slight heavy breathing. He finally saw Estonia out of the corner of his eye and he jumped off of me.

"Estonia I-I was.." Estonia cut him off not really mad but more like he was forgiving Latvia.

"It's alright It's just I've never really seen you so seme." He replied. It ticked me off this guy he was so weird when I was around and when it came to Latvia he cherished him like he was married to him! He also acted like they had sex! Bitch.

After Estonia left Raivis was blushing. I was ticked off.

"You don't really think that THAT was hot?" I asked him sitting up now pointing at the door angrily.

He fumbled or stuttered and I was so pissed. "W-W-Well I-I...Peter we've been best friends for a while we-we-we always get along like this." He tried telling me but I just decided to trust him.

Later that day I was just sitting in bed. Raivis brought me up food and water and when he went down stairs to get a wet towel for me he didn't come back at the same time he usually did when getting stuff. I didn't want to move and I felt bad for him worrying about me and doing stuff for me that I didn't ask of or need and when he didn't come back for at least ten minutes I heard something hit the floor and a little yelp.

I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Someone or something was blocking the door but I could still push the door a little bit to be able to see through the crack between the door and the door frame. Sure enough there Raivis was on the floor with water spilled underneath him. I saw black shoes and blue pants and a white top. The colors of Estonia! I got so pissed I stop trying to open the door but I wanted to go out there and see if anything else was going to happen. I couldn't risk Latvia to be taken by Estonia! I didn't what was going on and I didn't know what was going to happen. Estonia was saying something and I didn't know what to do. I got too panicked to move for just a moment.

I heard the door be unblocked as Latvia's body was dragged into the next room over. Estonia's room. I heard Latvia being terrified and his little mouse noises as he became nervous-er and nervous-er.

I opened the door to the room I was in quickly and barged into the hallway. I stood next to the door about to open the door, hand on nob, when I hear Estonia talking. Something about Raivis and me. I couldn't hear so clearly but I had to listen and nothing bad was happening right then.

"Where have you been? Why were you gone? I thought I told you to -Where did you- I said -!" Estonia's voice raised up every question or statement he made.

Latvia responded back hesitantly. "I-I-I-I just - It wasn't like I -It could easily..."

Estonia cut him off. "Like I said DON'T-I told you to never-!" 

I hated the way he talked to Raivis. It was unkind and not right. Whatever they were saying was still not okay for him to yell at Raivis. The yelling had stopped and Estonia had let Raivis go. I was back in the other room now by the time all this happened.

Raivis came back into the room with head hung low and he apologized for not getting me my wet towel. I looked behind him acting like I never heard the conversation. Like I never knew he hadn't dropped it on purpose. The fact that his clothes were wet I was acting like I did know any of this. It disgusted me what Estonia did and I have to find out what they were saying but I'm sure Latvia handled it and I have to trust him. It was none of my business to listen, in fact I should have never listened.

I got out of bed and looked at Raivis from the bed pole I was holding that was next to the back board of the bed. He looked up at me shyly like he thought I would scold him if he looked at me and he lowered his head after he tried putting his head up twice. He only gave me two glances in those head bobs. This was ridiculous I needed to stand up for him. I should have stopped the fighting. They would know that I heard then. They would know, but it still makes me a bad person for not stopping it.

The next day I went grocery shopping for Latvia with Lithuania giving me the money since he's the one who asked if I could run the errand. I did as told and I'm sure that Lithuania hears Estonia yelling at Latvia on an almost regular day basis and maybe too scared to stop it or knew it wouldn't get out of hand. Or maybe they got me out of the house for discussion about me. They could be talking about getting rid of Estonia. They could be doing anything.

I went to the super market over where it was on the left side of the fountain with the other stores lined up on the left side of the fountain. I stopped at the middle building (the super market) and walked in. I wasn't expecting to see anyone there so I just did some regular food buying. Some Latvian food and I was probably good I thought. No Sealandish food was here so it just made things for me hard to find. I just grabbed some bread from good pal Italy which I know is where the best bread is and paid at the counter. At that moment as if on purpose, like it was the perfect timing in walks in Wy.


	5. At Least One Day

Chapter 4

At Least One Day

As I set the groceries on the counter in walks Wy. I look at her like I'm going to have a nosebleed like one of those groups of gangsters who think they can land the girl but when they get rejected the guys push the girl around to get what they want.

She walked over to the counter and talked to the girl on the other side of the counter. The girl walked away and Wy looked at me like she thought I was impressed by her knowing people here and getting them to do as she asked. I just looked away and thought to myself that's probably why we're not together again. I hated show offs but I dealt with her because I liked her at one point so really I'm the loser. She turned back to where she was talking to the girl but she wasn't there so Wy was just staring at the wall looking like maybe she regretted something. I felt bad so I just thought maybe starting a conversation was the best way to maybe cheer her up.

I looked at the wall she looked at and I just started the conversation off with "thinking about me?" to possibly get a laughing start off with her. She turned her head to me and rolled her eyes. She turned back to the wall and responded with a "I was spacing out." I chuckled.

She looked at me probably thinking "What's so funny?".

"Don't all girls space out like the helpless being they are?" I told her with a little smile and chuckle.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She responded with a back sass attitude.

I chuckled again. "Well if I was in one of those gangs where I went up to you thinking I could land you and when you rejected I would push you around until you were mine, you'd probably be defenseless like right now when you spaced out."

She looked at me like she was going to kick me right in the crotch and send me in a trail of tears home not even wanting to go back to Raivis. She raised her hand with the back of it turned in my direction. She put it down slowly with mad eyes. I chuckled again and just responded with "I was joking." Obviously she didn't think I was.

The girl behind the counter finally returned and Wy got her stuff. My stuff was brought to me after hers and I smiled and thanked the women. I turned to the direction of the door but Wy was still standing there looking at me with her head tilted to the left side in my perspective. She grabbed my hand and started slowly running out the door of the mall and I was still trying to catch up. When running her normal speeds she knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with that.

She brought me next to the water fountain and sat me down in the bench that Raivis had sat me down the other day in. Wy pulled out a sandwich with some pieces of lettuce sticking out of the sides and obvious two bologna pieces above the lettuce but not sticking out of the sides. She munched down on it like she hadn't eaten for days, but that was just how Wy was, a total confident fun person like me but a little more intense with the confidence and always eating like she only had thirty seconds to eat.

She looked at me half way through the sandwich with crumbs on her face and smiled a Naruto smile. I laughed and I took out my bread still wrapped up and before I could think about whether I should just wait until I get home to eat it Wy offered her food to me. I laughed and took a bite of it before she said something and took it away.

I nommed on her food like it was the most awkwardest thing in the world. She then took out a juice box and offered it to me. I accepted and she threw it to me like a pro with her right hand tossing it to me on her left side. Her wrist a perfect form. It was the perfect curve and shape and perfect flick of the wrist. It was like grabbing someone's **** and flicking you're wrist up to get to it if you're arm was a little too low. That was the worst way to grab someone's something and I was just thinking too stupid and probably about Raivis.

She asked what we were going today and I didn't really respond because I was thinking of returning to Latvia's place after this. She looked at me expecting me to answer on where I wanted to go. I guess since I was sure I had the time and nothing important was today so I guess going to one of the places I'd never been to but wanted to go to was now the perfect time to do so. I pointed to the randomest stores because each store we went to it got funnier and funnier with out conversations and I really just wanted to keep talking to Wy. We hadn't talked for years after the fact that she was my last her so I guess getting in touch again was like the first date we had. It got funnier and I just wanted to spend time with her.

The first store we went to was some fashion place. We went there to go pick up some of Wy's new clothing and check out what this place was all about. Apparently after I left Wy her life was better then ever. She had money, connections, and was not noticed as a nation or country yet but she still had the time of her life because she wasn't a country and had no worries in the world. It was fantastic, she grew up to be a fine young woman and now she hasn't changed so it feels like we're still kids having fun. It felt like maybe I wasn't gay for a day.

The next store was a store where they just sold some random stuff. It was like a carnival you had to play a game to get a prize and the section for buying was like the arcade area and buying stuff area. They had the ticket booth, the items you got with the tickets and the ticket counting machine. We bought loads of stuff and played games until we felt like going on roller coaster's or getting drunk since we sounded drunk enough with all this laughing.

We went to a men's store that looked like it was made for men's casual clothing, formal clothing and then the gay section. We laughed until we almost got kicked out of a store. We giggled madly as we went to the gay section of the store. I walked out of the changing rooms with some make-up on from Wy's purse, a dress suit for some old hag and the pose of a woman with her butt sticking out. My poses were like Ambercrombie posters, good looking and gay looking.

We traveled to practically all the wacky stores that not a lot of people went to. We also went to a flag store where we bought a Latvian flag and a Prussian flag. Prussia's awesome so we had to at least have fun with things. Who could forget Canada? I grabbed my friends flag and waved it around proudly and everybody except America had to stop us on the street to ask why I had my hand in the air looking like I was holding something. Canada even came up to us after seeing the flag and hung out for a while. Prussia didn't notice his bad ass flag because he was drunk with Germany.

We returned to the bench and it was a fun day. Canada had to go because him and America were going to hang out tomorrow so he had to sleep over their house. Wy and I were laughing away at the bench until it got to at least ten o' clock at night and we hadn't realized the time before so I rushed in the direction that would take me to Latvia's house and said good bye to Wy who kept the Prussia flag. She won't go around town without her awesome flag anymore I bet.

Half and hour passed before I reached Raivis's house. I ran right up to the door and rung the door bell just in case I walked in awkwardly or anything awkward was happening. The lights in the house were out and this bag was getting heavy since my arms were getting tired of holding it. No one came to the door until finally Lithuania came to the door. The lights were out and Lithuania wasn't scared, then that means no rape was happening or he knew something.

I walked into the house expecting Latvia to glomp me or something but instead the lights turned on and there Latvia was standing with a cake in his hands and the song me and Wy listened to earlier when running around stores and the radio was on. The song "I like you're booty but I'm not gay" came on and I burst out laughing I came over to Raivis and gently helped him set the cake down on the table behind him with my hand's on his helping him and when we set it out down I kissed him like I would be gone tomorrow and I didn't want this to end. Estonia wasn't there so I guessed he was doing some work or something. I didn't want to stay long at this place because maybe Estonia would be in one of those moods but I had to at least stay a day/night.

"What's this all for Raivis?" I asked because obviously I thought there was nothing special today.

"It's for meeting you again after all these years and not to mention I wanted to get you stuffed with sweet cake so if I kiss you it'll taste even better!" He replied smiling.

I giggled and kissed his cheek thanking him and hugging him with my arms around his waist. Lithuania stayed until we finished the cake and Latvia shakingly had licked off a piece of cake on my bottom lips and he just sucked on my lower lip it made me feel like maybe tonight was going to be filled with his cute shaking body against me while we slept!

Everyone headed to their rooms but I had to follow Raivis because surprisingly in this house there were no guest bedrooms because no one really ever visits and whoever they know the most I guess they sleep in that room,most likely the person in this house that invited them lets them stay in their room.

"This is my gift for arriving home late?" I said as I walked in seeing the bed made and all pictures that were up once were now only drawings on the wall, beautiful drawings like the sun and us holding hands and stuff like that.

Raivis guided me to the bed shyly and slowly laid me down on to the bed. His body shook so cutely I felt like maybe tonight our snuggle would be the cutest with this much shaking.

He gently placed him lips on mine while taking off my jacket that was slightly unzipped at the top already. His lips pressed against mine harder every second like he was distracting himself from stopping in the middle of anything.

He reached the bottom of my jacket with the zipper and pushed the jacket off of my shoulders one at a time. I helped him by moving my hands out of my jacket sleeves and lifted them up to his cheeks and kissed back against his soft lips. He put one of his hands above my shoulder and onto the bed keeping himself above me while putting his hand underneath my shirt. His hand would slowly go up my stomach and he would run his hand up and down my sides but mostly kept his hand on my chest rubbing it slowly side to side.

He sucked on my lower lip a little as he looked into my eyes with a little blush showing on his face. I started relaxing my body down into cushiony bed feeling my back just relax into the mattress like maybe it was a Temper Pedic. I felt his fingers brush against my nipple making me give a little moan. My face turned red, Raivis let go of my lower lip and went back to placing his lips against mine again and I slowly pushed my tongue passed his lips and started rubbing my tongue back and forth against his. He jumped a little and his fingers slipped slightly, his two fingers now rubbing my nipple.

My face started turning red and I wrapped my foot around his ankle as his forearm rested on the bed now instead of his hand keeping him above me. His body was slightly pressed to mine now, his weight now weighing mostly on his elbow. I wrapped my tongue around his tongue and felt my knee go up and accidentally touch his crotch. Raivis made a little sound and his two fingers sort of squeezed together with my nipple in between. I put my hand through his hair and started pressing my lips more to his with my tongue sliding a little further into his mouth.

He took his hand out from under my shirt and started lifting the shirt up. When it got to my neck I lifted my arms off him and broke the kiss for a couple of seconds before kissing him deeply again when the shirt was completely off sucking on his tongue as he applied it into my mouth. He kissed back now messing around with my pants button. I pulled away for a second but I didn't return to the kiss because Raivis now kissed my neck and down my body mostly kissing at my chest making me arch my back up a little. He came down the stomach with his kisses and when reaching the top of my pants his hand undid the button and unzipped it slowly. His hand got lazy at a point and his knuckles slightly brushed against my boxers when unzipping. I bit my bottom lip.

He pulled the pants down and threw them to the other side of the room and came back up for a quick second and before I realized it he grabbed my member from outside the boxers and kissed my neck tenderly.

"R-raivis." I whispered his name with a small moan following it.

His finger lingered on the boxers as he slid it up to the elastic part of the boxers and pulled them down slowly. My member was hard and I grabbed the bed sheets in my hands slightly getting prepared. He kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes deeply before finally pressing his lips to mine again and squeezed my member in his hand at the same time. I moaned into his mouth my face turning redder than his face. One of his fingers stayed on the tip while his other fingers rubbed the sides up and down. I gripped the sheets tightly now and Raivis was now licking my tongue, I moaned a little louder even though I was trying to keep my voice lower.

"A-ah, Raivis!" He started undoing his pants, his finger focusing more on the tip.

My breathing became heavier as he finished dropping his pants to the floor and dropping his boxers, my hands stayed firmly gripped on the sheets. Raivis's hand let go of my member and he placed my lags around his waist. I couldn't tighten my grip on the sheets any further as I felt his member gently make it's way inside me. I moaned again my breathing heavier than before and my face was red like an Italian tomato.

Raivis took me by the shoulders and pulled me up so we were face to face, he ran his member in and out of me at first not so fast. I bit my bottom lip harder and felt it go faster until he was bouncing me up and down on his hips. I moaned loudly gripping his shoulders my face sweating and the whole time Raivis's shaking had calmed down.

"Raivis!" I moaned his name with a feeling that I hadn't felt before.

"P-peter!" His eyes were looking at me whenever his eyes weren't closed and when he looked his grip on my hips tightened.

I felt it coming closer and I couldn't focus, my moaning was getting louder, it was getting hotter I couldn't think straight because I knew Raivis was in me. Raivis went farther in me every time I went down on him, his hips rocking into me and he didn't speak loudly but I heard him say that he felt something coming too. I moaned one last one and come on his chest as he did so in me. We stopped moving and as we sat there breathing heavily I kissed him deeply getting him out of me and relaxing my touch on his shoulders. We looked at each other and laid down and kissed one more time before snuggling and breathing next to each other's ear.


End file.
